It is well known that paper products may be improved as a result of incorporating various additives. Cationic crosslinked starches are known as having an ability to improve properties such as dry strength of paper products, and an ability to improve the papermaking process by improving retention and drainage. Cationic crosslinked starches are well known products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,231 relates to cationic crosslinked starch products, that may include waxy starch products. The emphasis in this patent is related to cationic crosslinked dent starch products. The patent also describes the use of the cationic crosslinked starch products in the production of paper products. The cationic crosslinked starch products are required to have a hot paste Brookfield viscosity of about 500 cps to about 3000 cps as measured at a 1.0 Baume slurry solids which equates to 2.0% dry solids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,690 relates to cationic crosslinked starch products that are useful in the production of paper. The cationic crosslinked starch products are described as having a Brabender breakdown viscosity of 2 to 85%, which relates to the extent of crosslinking level.
It would therefore be desirable to provide new cationic crosslinked waxy starch products that will enhance the processing of paper products and the properties of the resultant paper products.